


New Kid

by Arro_Sohng



Series: The Kid Next Door [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, New Friends, class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arro_Sohng/pseuds/Arro_Sohng
Summary: "How did you get into my room anyways?""Oh, yeah, about that... ye should really invest in a deadbolt."
Relationships: Audrey Rose& Harry Hook, Evie/Mal (Disney), Harry Hook & Mal & Evie & Uma & Li Lonnie, Harry Hook/Uma, Li Lonnie & Uma
Series: The Kid Next Door [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808263
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> I recently learned that only ADHD people can unfocus their eyes at will and I was like 'what? are you sure that's not a basic human function?'.
> 
> Anyway, this is literally just super short and random I'm sorry.

Harry woke up in someone else's room.

He looked around at the bedroom done in blue and gray, sea-themed things everywhere. He rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily. He ran his hand over his forearm, a habit he didn't know when he had developed. The pattern of dozens of raised lines was weirdly comforting. 

He sat there for a good five minutes before realizing it was a school day.

" _Oh, right,_ " he muttered in Gaelic. 

<->

It took a while to skateboard all the way to school, but the idea of getting on a bus with a bunch of people he didn't know made him want to scream. He slipped into his first class just as the professor walked in.

He scanned the tables for an empty seat, finally spotting the girls from earlier - Evie and Mal. Evie caught his eye and waved, so he smiled and sat next to her, Mal on her other side.

"Hi, Harry," Evie said. "I didn't know you were in art too."

Harry blinked. He had actually forgotten which class this was, only knowing he needed to be here.

"Oh, yeah, art's my major."

"It's Mal's too," Evie said, referring to her purple-haired girlfriend. "I'm only minoring in art, fashion design is my major." 

As the professor began talking, introducing himself (visual art began a week into the semester), and handing out the syllabi's.

"Weird," Mal said. "Usually they just email them."

Her wonderings were interrupted when a breathless girl sat down beside him. He could hear Mal's slight groan, and figured she must not like this newcomer.

"Miss Rose," the professor chastised. "You're late. This better not be like last year."

The Rose girl blushed.

"I promise, sir, it won't be."

The professor continued on with the lesson. The girl seemed to notice Harry's stare.

"I'm Audrey," she said.

"Harry," he said.

"Are you new?" she asked. "I normally know everyone. I took this class last year too."

Harry nodded.

"Are you not a freshman too?"

"Oh, I am, I had a thing in this program with my old school, because art isn't my major, it's just for fun."

"Ah," Harry said, because honestly that wasn't a very clarifying answer.

<->

At lunch, he once again ended up sitting with Evie and Mal, this time in the café. Uma was there, and she somehow ended up being interrogated by the couple, because they apparently had some sort of sixth sense when anything interesting happened in her life. She was nervously retelling the story of last night (a few key elements missing, of course).

"Why were you in Uma's room?" Mal asked, mostly curious but with a little edge of protectiveness. 

"How did you get in my room anyways?" Uma asked.

Harry grinned.

"Oh, yeah, about that... ye should really invest in a deadbolt."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for that...
> 
> I think I may have just made Harry have ADHD and have social anxiety, along with the other thing I haven't revealed yet. Luckily, they are common together.
> 
> I will forever headcanon Harry being an artist.
> 
> Author Playlist Includes: Disenchanted (MCR), Mama (MCR), Welcome to the Black Parade (MCR), SING (MCR). (Mostly so many bc I kept getting distracted).


End file.
